


Nobody

by LiinHaglund



Series: Indefinite Pronouns [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufey Likes To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: -





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This will make NO SENSE if you have not read Possessive Pronouns!
> 
> My scribbles from 2015-ish on how Laufey grew up. I will expand on this later.

At twenty years old, Nal was too small to really understand the entire situation. He did know that his mother loved him, and he her. He knew his father was in prison and that his mother hated him.

She had said that his father was a thorn in her side, but that he had good qualities. He had good blood. That was why Nal had been conceived. He was half-grown, and clever, and he thought perhaps his mother just had no idea how to choose her men.

There were many of them and he disliked sharing the nest with strangers.

“He looks like his father.”

Nal looked up to see another man. Paint enhanced the heritage lines. Scars, not magic, the way they had done it in the old days.

“I am Kvasir,” the man said.

“His name is Nal,” mother said when Nal stubbornly stayed silent.

“I am your father's brother.”

“Go on,” his mother urged. “Kvasir is much nicer. He will not hurt you, precious.”

The man sat down. “I have a daughter who is a little older,” and started talking about his children. He seemed to really like them, and it made Nal relax a bit.

When it came time for food the man did something Nal had never seen before, he took a bowl and sliced his claw into his own skin to make blood flow into the bowl. When it was handed to Nal he took it hesitantly.

“Drink up, precious. I will nurse you after,” his mother urged him.

* * *

When the sun went down and his mother left to do her duties, Kvasir stayed with him. He gathered Nal up in a hug as soon as his mother let go of him. She was right, Kvasir was nicer than most.

“Are you hungry?”

“Hilda usually nurses me while mother is away.”

Kvasir hummed a little. “Will she come here, or shall I carry you to her?”

“She will come here.”

* * *

It was Kvasir who fetched Nal from the library where he spent a little time each night to read the stories of brave heroes and historical accounts of stupid Vanir kings. Usually, as he was the youngest, his mother fetched him.

“Where is mother?” he asked, not really wanting to go anywhere with Kvasir, even if her was nicer than the others.

“She had to work a little longer. She said we could have a small meal now so that you will not go hungry.”

Nal frowned, but put all the books away. Kvasir picked him up and carried him away, all the way to the dining hall. Hilda was there, cooking something with two more of his sisters.

“Is mother late?” Hilda asked.

“A little. She said just a light meal,” Kvasir said.

It took no time at all before a plate of cut fruit was on the table.


End file.
